True Kings
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Shiro and Bakura are Best friends and close brothers. They are also princes. Forced from their homes after their parents are attacked and left in critical condition, by Aizen and Zorc, they live in the Human worl and meet Ichigo and Ryou, shortly after they become friends, Shiro's and Bakiura's parents die and Shiro and Bakura must fight Aizen and Zorc for their thrones.oneshot.


**Me- Hello... Yes... New Story... This time an Xover with bleach~! Also first Bleach fic! Be nice!**

**Bakura- DAMN IT! STICK TO YOUR OTHER STORIES! **

**Shiro- ? Does she not update?**

**Bakura- She does BUT SHE KEEPS STARTING NEW STORIES!*Glares at me***

**Me-Dives behind Ryou* RYOU! Kura's Being mean!**

**Ryou- Bakura! Stop being meann to your sister!**

**Ichigo- ... Shiro... I'm scared...*hides behind Shiro***

**Shiro- *Holds Ichigo* Its alright I got ya King.**

**Me- DISCLAIMER!**

**Shiro- Shadow does not own Bleach...**

**Bakura- Nor Yugioh.**

**Me- Someone say the Summary.**

**Shiro-... There is no summary...**

**Me- What? Thats impossible!**

**Bakura-You didnt write a summary for this story!**

**Me- Damn... Umm... Uhhh... I'll be right back! *Runs off***

**Shiro- She aint comin back is she?**

**Bakura- Nope. Well anyways, enjoy the story see ya at the end...**

XxXxXxXHunted SoulsXxXxXxX

Two albinos sat in a comfortable silence, one was reading, a man with long spikey white hair and blood red eyes, and the other one, who was completely white, he looked like someone had dumped and bathed him in bleach he was that white, and gold-on-black eyes and black nails,was laying on the couch tossing the ball in his hands up at the ceiling. Both stayed quiet just enjoying the other's company, the one tossing the ball up and down paused for a second staring at the ceiling.

"Something wrong, Shiro?" came a deep, rough voice. Shiro blinked and looked at the other albino.

"What?" he asked. The red-eyed man chuckled.

"I asked if any thing was wrong." he said as he marked his page before closing and setting the book down. Shiro shook his head sitting up and tossing the ball to his companion who caught it.

"Nah... I'm fine. You?" he asked catching the ball as the red-eyed man tossed it back.

"Fine. A little hungry. But I'm good." the red-eyed albino said as the two tossed the ball back and forth.

"I'm hungry too... Wish we could hunt..." Shiro said.

"With the shinigami out waiting for us to leave, we can't.." the other said sighing.

"This is so stupid... I'm Starving!" Shiro growled as he held the bal in his hands. "Bakura, we can't go forever with out eating..."

"I know, Shiro... I'm hungry too... But if we leave now they'll ambush us.." Bakura said.

"Fuck 'em! I'm hungry! I want to eat now!" Shiro shrieked standing."I know yer hungry too, Kura!" Bakura stood as he's eyes started to glow. Shiro's eyes did too.

"Hmm... Fine... Then we'll just kill them..." Bakura said a sadistic smile appeared on his face. He was _starving_ and Ra be damned if those shinigami will get in his way. Shiro smiled and licked his lips. Both headed for the door and left. Right when they left, six figures dived at them. Shiro and Bakura smiled wickedly and lunged dissapearing aand reappearing behind the death gods and quickly ending their lives. After they were done, they smiled and dashed off to find hollows to hunt.

XxXxXxXTimeSkipXxXxXxX

Shiro sighed content as he laid in the grass staring up at the sky his hands behind his head. Bakura laid next to him.

"Ahhh... I feel sooo much better now! Ne, I think we eat enough to last us a month!" Shiro said.

"Maybe even two." Bakura said smiling. Shiro froze and sat up sniffing the air. Bakura sat up and sniffed the air and licked his lips as the scents of strawberries, lavender roses and cinnamon filled his nose. He and Shiro looked at each other and stood and took off following the scents. The two stopped when they saw two boys, who looked like them talking. Bakura's look a like looked much more innocent and Shiro's looked exactly like him except he had more colors. Bakura sniffed and licked his lips as his look a like's smell filled his nose. Lavender and roses with a hint of cinnamon. He narrowed his eyes. Shiro groaned quietly as the scent of Strawberries and lavender filled his senses.

" orange head smells good!" Shiro said

"Shh!" Bakura whispered. Shiro nodded and they watched they two as the sat on the ground. The white haired boy streatched and fellback onto the ground sighing.

"Man... I'm so tired..." he said.

"Tell me about it! I havent seen so many hollows before..." the strawberry answered. Bakura tensed suddenly making Shiro look at him with a confused look.

"Do you sense that?" Bakura asked his voice barely audible. Shiro blinked, then froze.

"Shadows...? But why-" Shiro started. Bakura stood swiftly pulling out a large sword it blade was a deep blood red and it had ancient egyptian writing on both sides, the hilt was pitch black with rubies and sapphires, and emerlds embedded into it. Shiro pulled out his sword as well as he stood. Bakura saw movement near the boys, and lunged out of hiding as the first shadow lunged. He raised his sword and sliced through it. The second lunged from behind which Shiro took care of.

"How many?" he asked Bakura.

"20. Make that 100. FUCK!" Bakura growled he looked at the two boys who were looking up at them shocked."Get away from this place." he told them. The orange stood and in his hand was the same sword as Shiro's but the colors were swapped. Shiro blinked, shocked but Bakura slicing a shadow in front of him caught his attention.

"Pay attention Shiro." Bakura said."And you two get the fuck out of here, _now_."

"Tch. We'll stay. We can take care of our selves." the orange head said.

"You cant take on a hundred by your selves." said the other shinigami said standing as he drew his sword.

"Ya dont know what ya up against do ya?" Shiro asked.

"Weird looking hollows." Strawberry said.

"Wrong. Shadows." Bakura said.

"Bakura! Left!" Shiro said. Bakura jumped out of the way just as a blast was shot towards him. Bakura sent a purple and black blast right back, destroying 5 shadows.

"Thanks." Bakura said to Shiro who nodded. The shadows growled and surround Bakura Shiro and the two Shinagami.

"Fuck.." Shiro hissed. Bakura chuckled.

"On 3." the red eyed man said. Shiro cackled.

"3." he said both lunged at the shadows at the same time slicing through them. In two minutues the rest of the shadows were fleeing. Bakura rested his sword on his shoulder and looked at the two shinigami who had watched.

"Your still here?" he asked. Shiro stabbed his sword in the ground and set his hands on top resting his chin on them as he looked at the two.

"What are ya doing out here so late anyway?" he asked.

"We were taking care of the hollows..." said the berry. Shiro frowned.

"That's where the rest went! Leave it to shinigami to ruin a great feast!" he whined.

"Yes... Sadly..." Bakura said sighing.

"Fe-feast?" Bakura's look a like asked. Bakura smirked.

"Yes. We were hunting. Thats why those hollows were here. We don't like human souls much... Hollows are more fun any way." Bakura said. "I'm Bakura and this is Shirosaki."

"Just call Shiro." Shiro said.

"I'm Ryou." Bakuras look a like said.

"Ichigo." the strawberry said.

"You two are luck we were around." Shiro said as he pulled his sword up black wrapping wrapped around his sword and he placed it on his back.

"We can take care of ourselves." Ichigo said.

"Not agaist the shadows. They rip you apart in seconds." Bakura said.

"Shadows?": Ryou asked.

"Yup! Been on our asses for years!" Shiro said."Luckily, Kura here can control them."

"Yes but destroying them is much funner." Bakura said. He yawned. "Come on Shiro. Lets go home."

"Yes, _King._" Shiro said sarcasticly getting a punch in the shoulder. He laughed and took off."RACE YA!" Bakura ran after him laughing as they raced home.

Ryou and Ichigo watched.

"Like act like kids..." Ichigo said.

"More like brothers... Come on. Lets go back before your dad freaks." Ryou said. Ichigo nodded and they took off to Ichigos house. They jumped throught he window to Ichigos room and Returned to their bodies. Streaching they headed down stairs queitly and got something to eat, Ichigo dogded and his father jumped out and kicked at him, punched Isshin in the face. Ryou sighed going on to the kitchen as the two fought. Leaving Isshin bruised and beaten and Ichigo with just a few injuires.

Ichigo looked at Ryouwhen he came in. The shinagami was looking out the window eating queitly.

"Whats up?" Ichigo said sitting down with his own food.

"Those hollows.. They saved us..." Ryou said looking at his Friend.

"Yeah... thats strange... I wonder why..." Ichigo wondered.

"...I wonder if we'll see them again..." Ryou said.

"Me too.. They seemed... decent... For Hollows." Ichigo said. Ryou smiled.

XxXxXxXThe Next DayXxXxXxX

~XShiro and BakuraX~

Shiro blinked as he woke and looked around, and saw his phone. He reached for it and answered it.

"What...?" he yawned.

_"Sorry to wake you."_ Shiro blinked.

"Zangetsu...?" Shiro asked. "What do you want...?"

_"..."_ Zangetsu didnt anwer. Shiro frowned and sat up.

"Uncle? What's wrong?" he asked.

_"I'm sorry, Shiro... But... I don't think that they'll make it... They got wor-"_

"W-what? No! They're gonna be fine! They have to be! Ch-check again!" Shiro said franticly. _'I can't lose them! They can have to get better!' _

_"Shiro calm down. I've checked over and over... If they get worse... They won't make... I'm doing all I can... As I told you before, the wounds they recieved were deep and extremely fatal."_ Zangetsu said.

"But... They... They have too be ok! " Shiro argued."Mom and Dad are strong! They have to live..."

_"Shiro. You and Bakura have to be strong. If Your parents do die..."_

Dont say that!" Shiro said.

_"Listen! If they die, you and Bakura much take back the throne. You must go up against Aizen and Zorc! And kill them. Do you understand_?"

"We can't fight them alone.."

_"You won't be alone. You and Bakura have each other and the rest of the arrancars behind you."_

"... Ok..." Shiro said.

_"Ok. Goodbye. You and Bakura be safe."_

"You too... Bye." Shiro hung up sighed. He rubbed his eyes standing, and headed to Bakura's room. Bakura was still asleep. He went over and nidged him.

"Kura. Wake up." he said. Bakura shifted but didnt wake. Shiro shook him

_SLAP!_

"FUCK!" Shiro cried holding his left cheek. He grabbed a pillow and wacked his brother with it."WAKE UP!"

Bakura groaned as he woke. He opened his eyes, sitting up glaring at his best friend. Shiro smiled at him.

"Mornin." Shiro said as he sat down cross legged on the bed.

"Morning. Why did you hit me with a pillow?" Bakura asked.

"To wake ya up. I tried shakin' ya but you slapped the hell out of me." Shiro said. Thats when Bakura noticed the bruise forming on Shiro's left cheek.

"Oh. Well Sorry." Bakura said yawning and streatching. "So? What do you want?"

"Nothin. Just wakin ya up." Shiro answered.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked. Shiro sighed and looked out the window.

"Mom and Dad... Zangetsu... said they got worse... Said... that they may not make it after all..." he said queitly. Bakura frowned.

I'm sure they'll pull through..." he said trying to comfort the albino. Shiro looked at him.

"I hope so..." he said.

"Why don't we go hunt down the kitten and strawberry?" Bakura suggested. Shiro perked up immediatly, grinning. Bakura did two the two stood. After getting dressed they left the house and walked down the street. People stared at them, and backed away when they walked passed them. Bakura and Shiro snickered at the scared reactions. Shiro sighed and looked up at the sky. Bakura put his hands in his hoodie's pockets glancing at the bleach white male next to him. Shiro seemed to have zoned out as they walked down the street.

"Oi! Shi." he said elbowing his friend in the side. Shiro jumped and blinked.

"Wha'? Huh?" he said blinking at Bakura. Bakura sighed.

"You've been zoning out a lot lately." Bakura said.

"I guess I'm just really worried..." Shiro said.

"Mom and Dad will be fine. Mom AND Dad would beat you for worrying so much." Bakura said. Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah.. I guess they would." Shiro said. They hadnt noticed they had stopped walking until they heard a door opening and voices.

"You sure your okay? Because I heard something crack when he jump kicked you into the wall..."

The two looked two see they were infront of a house/clinic, and saw Ryou and Ichigo who looked like he had been in a fight.

"I'm fine. Nothin broke or cracked. I think my dad's in worse shape though... Maybe he won't jump kick me when we come back." Ichigo said. Ryou shook he's head.

"You know he will... Then Karin will make a comment." Ryou said smiling.

"Then he'll be crying infront of the picture of Mom saying how mean we are to him." Ichigo said laughing. Shiro and Bakura blinked. Ryou and Ichigo turned and saw them.

"Shiro? Bakura? What are you two doing here?" Ryou asked.

"We were walking and got caught up in talking. We just relized we had stopped when you two came out." Bakura explained.

"What happened to your cheek?" Ichigo asked.

"Bakura slapped the hell out of me when I tried to wake him up. Wha' happed to ya? Ya look like ya got in a fight." Shiro said.

"Yeah. My dad jumped me and we fought. Not a big deal." Ichigo said. Shiro sighed looking away, remembering who he, Bakura and Father would get into fights. Bakura punched his shoulder snapping him out of the memory.

"Sorry..." Shiro said. Bakura shook his head.

"You space out one more time, and I'm going to drag you to Zangetsu's, then I'm gonna leave while Dad beats the shit out of you for being depressed." Bakura threatened. Shiro frowned.

"You wouldnt really do that..." he said.

"I will." Bakura said. Shiro sighed. Ryou and Ichigo frowned.

"Your depressed?" Ichigo asked. Shiro shook his head.

"Nah. Just worried." he said."I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright.." Ichigo said. Shiro looked up at the sky watching the clouds. He tensed, and growled. Bakura had froze as well and growled too. Ryou and Ichigo blinked.

"Whoa! It's just us." came a voice. The two albinos calmed as two guys stepped out. One a light blue hair and blue eyes, and the other was albino with black hair and green eyes and green lines down his cheeks. Both had broken masks.

"Grimm. Ulquiorra." Shiro and Bakura greeted. Ulquiorra rushed over to Shiro.

"Shiro! What happened?" he asked looking at the bruise. Shiro smiled.

"Bakura. I tried to wake him and got the shit slapped out of me." he said. Ulquiorra sighed. Grimm walked over.

"Ya know. Everytime you tell someone it gets worse. You make it sound like I beat you." Bakura said to Shiro, who smiled.

"Its true!" he said getting a punch in the arm."See!"

"You slapped him?" Grimmjow asked Bakura who shugged.

"He knows not to try to wake me up by shaking me. It happened last week." Bakura said. Grimm shook his head.

"So why are you here Grimm-Kitty?" Shiro said smirking when Grimmjow growled at the name.

"We just came to see you." Ulquiorra said. Grimm looked at the two Shinigami and reached for his sword when he saw them walking forward. They paused. Bakura sighed.

"It's fine Grimmjow. They're friends." he said. Grimmjow relaxed.

"You two should go back." Shiro said.

"Shiro's right. Aizen won't be happy if he finds you two gone." Bakura said.

"Let him be mad! He aint our true king!" Grimmjow growled.

"You will return to Los Nochas." Bakura and Shiro ordered. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Fine..." Grimmjow sighed.

"Becareful." Ulquiorra said.

"We will." Shiro said. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow dissapeared. Ichigo and Ryou came over.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing." Bakura answered."Just our cousin and idiotic friend."

"They seem... nice... A little overprotective and a bit psychoctic... but nice." Ryou saisd.

"Grimm ain't that psycho... He's like a cuddly kitty." Shiro said."They were our bodyguards too. Thats why they're protective."

"Why would you need Bodygaurds? Are you Princes or something?" Ichigo asked smirking. Bakura and Shiro looked at eachother then back at Ichigo.

"Yes." they said. Ichigo froze.

"Well... We were..." Shiro said sighing sadly. Bakura looked sad as well. Ryou and Ichigo frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked. Shiro looked around then at Bakura, who bit his lip.

"Not here... Somewhere more private..." Bakura said.

"Come inside. We'll go to my room. My dad won't bother us." Ichigo said. He turned and Ryou, Shiro and Bakura followed him in side. As soon as they walked in Ichigo's dad appeared and attacked Ichigo who punched him.

"What is wrong with you?! You do not attack your son when he brings friends home!" Ichigo yelled. Shiro and Bakura smiled as the two began to fight.

"GOAT FACE! LEAVE ICHI ALONE!"

The two turned and saw a little girl glaring. 'Goat-Face' then knelt before a large picture of a Woman saying how his children were so mean. Ichigo sighed.

"Thanks Karin." he said.

"No problem Bro. Who are they?" Karin asked.

"This is Shiro and Bakura. Guys this is my sister Karin." Ichigo said."We'll be upstairs. ALONE." Ichigo glared at his father. Once upstairs and in Ichigo's room, Ichigo locked the door to keep his dad from coming in. Shiro and Bakura looked around. Ichigo and Ryou sat down on the bed.

"Hmm... I guess we should start from the beginning." Shiro said as he sat on the floor criss crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap and he leaned back into Bakura's (who had sat in a chair) legs.

"If you don't want to tell us its fine..." Ryou said.

"No... We want to tell you... We need to tell some one... A shinagami...Someone... But we havent..." Bakura sighed."But you can't tell anyone else..."

"We won't. You can Trust us." Ryou said. Ichigo nodded in agreement. Shiro sighed.

"Ok... Well it all started 15 years ago..." Shiro said.

_FlashBack_

_A five year Shiro ran through the sand as he and his cousin and his friend played. They chased each other and Shiro and his cousin tackled the bluehaired kid._

_"Gatcha Grimm!" they giggled. Grimm laughed to pushing them off and started chasing them. Shiro laughed dodging as Grimm lunged at him. Shiro stopped when he a figure stumbling towards them, dragging something behind them. His cousin and their friend looked at him._

_"Shiro! What's up?" his cousin asked._

_"Ulquiorra.. Look!" he said. His cousin followed his hand and saw the figure now closer. The kid had white spikey hair and red eyes. He looked tired, as he dragged the huge sword behind him. Shiro ran over to him._

_"Hi! I'm Shirosaki Ogichi! But you can call me Shiro." Shiro said. The boy stepped back and looked at him with narrow eyes attempting to lift the sword._

_"Bakura. Bakura Touzoukou..." he answered. Shiro smiled, he looked at the sword._

_"Whoa! Cool sword! Where did you get it?" Shiro asked._

_"It was my father's. Its mine now." Bakura answered sadly looking at the sword._

_"WHOA! Your dad's cool! My dad says that I can't have one til I'm 16..." Shiro said. Bakura smiled._

_"Ofcourse my dad was cool! He was the King of Thieves! He passed the title down to me! My dad was the best Thief that ever lived!" Bakura said. Shiro smiled._

_"Wow! That's cool! Hey! Would you like to play with us?" Shiro asked. Bakura snorted._

_"Play? I don't play." Bakura said turning his head away. Shiro glared._

_"What's wrong with playing?" he asked._

_"It's childish!" Bakura snapped._

_"I AM a child! And so are you!" Shiro growled._

_"I'm 6... I'm not a child." Bakura hissed. _

_"SO! Your only one year older then me! That doesnt make you a grown up!" Shiro argued._

_"Shiro! Honey! Time for you guys to come in!" came a sweet voice. Shiro looked at a beautiful woman, she had silvery hair, pale skin and green eyes._

_"Coming Mom!" Shiro called. He looked back at Bakura who was staring at his mom sadly. Bakura sighed and his shoulder slumped. Shiro frowned._

_"You ok, Kura?" he asked. Bakura looked at him._

_"Fine... You should go in your mom's waiting..." Bakura said._

_"You should go home to you Mom..." Bakura flinched when Shiro said this, making the bleach white five-year-old frowned."Kura, is something wrong?"_

_"I don't have a home anymore..."Bakura said. Shiro grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him towards the palace, the sword dragging behind them. The red-eyed kid's eyes widened._

_"Come on! You can stay with me and my Mom and Dad!" Shiro said. Bakura blinked then tightened his hand around Shiro's and followed him into the palace. Shiro's mom and dad looked at them as they came in. Shiro's dad, an Arrancar had gold-on-black eyes and black hair, blinked._

_"Shiro, who's this?" he asked._

_"This is Bakura!" Shiro chirped happily. "Can he stay with us?" _

_"Shiro, honey his parents are prob-"_

_"I have no parents... My village was attacked... Everyone was killed in the fire.. I was the only one who survived..." Bakura said looking down. Shiro's mom gasped and rushed over and hugged Bakura._

_"Oh! Dear! I'm so sorry to hear that!" she said. Bakura looked up at her. Shiro looked at his dad._

_"So can he stay?" he asked. Shiro's dad smiled._

_"Ofcourse!" Shiro's dad said._

_"Re-really? Thank you, Mr and Mrs-" Bakura started._

_"Oh no!" Shiro's mom said. "Call us Mom and Dad." Shiro smiled._

_"Does that mean...?"_

_"Yep! Welcome to the family Bakura." Shiro's mom said kissing Bakura's forhead. Shiro cheered._

_"YAY! I've got a big brother!" he cheered before hugging Bakura who smiled and hugged back. The two pulled back. Kasai came over looking at the sword._

_"Where did you get this sword?" he asked._

_"It was my father's... He gave it to and said that I was now the King of Thieves..." Bakura said. Kasai frowned._

_"Well. Let me take this. all take good care of it until your older." he said taking the sword. Bakura frowned."It's alright. I'll take good care of it. I promise."_

_"Ok..."_

_As the years passed, Bakura and Shiro became best friends and inseperatable. One never with out the other. Bakura and Shiro were sparring out side as their cousin, Ulquiorra and their friend Grimm watched. Bakura dodged as Shiro lunged and swung his sword a clinking sound sounded as Shiro blocked the attack and pushed back, Bakura did a back flip landing on his feet before charging at Shiro who dodged. The two stopped when two figures appeared and started walking towards them. Bakura froze when he saw a man with pitch black hair and red eyes. Bakura growled at him._

_"YOU BASTARD!" he shrieked. The man froze as he saw Bakura. Shiro blinked._

_"You? Your still alive?" the man asked shocked. Bakura snarled and lunged at him._

_"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU MURDERER!" Bakura shieked as he brought down his sword, its blade shimmering as if it was made of blood, the man barely had time to dodged. Shiro froze at the words. The man growled._

_"Pest." he hissed at Bakura._

_"Murderer! You Fucking bastard! You'll pay for burning my village!" Bakura snarled. Shiro growled turning on the man. Grimm and Ulquiorra stood pulling out there own swords. Bakura lunged and swunged as the man dodged Bakura used flash step and appeared behind him and sliced into his shoulder. The man hissed and tried to move but Shiro, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow blocked all attacking. The blacked haired man dodged. Bakura jumped in front of him._

_"DIE!" Bakura yelled lunging._

_"BAKURA!" Bakura ignored the yell as he brought down his sword slicing into the man's other shoulder._

_"I'll make you suffer!" Bakura snarled as he jerked his sword out and kicked the man in the face sending him backwards. The man growled and stood pulling out his sword._

_"Fucking brat. I'll kill you." he growled._

_"Just try you fucking prick!" Bakura yelled lunging his and the man's swords connected._

_"BAKURA! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Bakura once again ignored the yell as he pushed forward. The man glared and sneered. Bakura growled. Shiro lunged and kicked the man in the side of the face making his yelp and fall to the side. Bakura smirked and stomped on the man's stomach, and raised his sword. The man's compain lunged but Ulquiorra and Grimm got in his way glaring. Bakura brought down his sword, only to be stopped by another. He growled and looked up at his adoptive father._

_"Get out of the way." Bakura growled._

_"Bakura. Stop. Right now." his father ordered._

_"Not until this murder is dead!" Bakura growled. Shiro wacked his father's sword away with his own, Locking together as he pushed his father back. The man knocked Bakura off and pinned him do with his foot and lifted his sword. Bakura snarled. Shiro broke from his father and lunged knocking the man off. Bakura rolled to his feet gripping his sword. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and the man they were fight stopped as it became dead silent. The black haired man stared at Bakura. Bakura growled and lunged, only to be stopped by his dad._

_"Bakura!" he snapped. Bakura glared at him._

_"Get out of my way so I can kill that bastard! He killed my family! He has to pay!" Bakura yelled._

_"Bakura! Honey stop!" Bakura looked over at his and Shiro's mom. Shiro frowned._

_"But Mom! He-" Bakura started._

_"Put your sword down." His mom said. Bakura looked at the man who was now smirking. He growled and shoved passed his father._

_"I'll wipe that smirk right of your face, Murderer." he snarled._

_"Go ahead!" the black haired man cackled."Your weak." Bakura's eyes flased glowing brightly._

_"This is your end Zorc!" Bakura growled. Mom and Dad went to stop but Grimm, Ulquiorra and Shiro blocked them._

_"What...?"_

_"This is Bakura's fight." Shiro said._

_"We will not let you interfere." Ulquiorra said. Bakura lunged. Zorc blocked his attack and pushed him forward, Bakura did a back flip and landed in a crouch skidding back some before lunging and flashstepping so he was behind and sliced at Zorc, who rushed forward and turned blood spraying from his back, Bakura smirked._

_"Your not even trying." he said. Zorc snarled and lunged swinging his sword Bakura easily dodged and round housed kicked Zorc in the side sending him flying. Zorc growled as he sat up. He stood glaring at at the red-eyed Arrancar."Give up Zorc." _

_"No." he lunged at Bakura and swinging his sword it sliced in to Bakura's shoulder making him hiss as he lept back. He glared at Zorc. Who was now smirking. Pain shot through his body and he flinched as saw he was surrounded by shadows clawing and biting him. He growled and started slicing them apart, killing them. More appeared and hissed at him. Bakura growled and sliced half of the shadows. The rest froze and backed away before curled around Bakura. Bakura pointed his sword at Zorc and the shadows lunged attacking Zorc who stood shocked then screamed as the shadows bit and tore at him. He wiped them out, and was immediatly met with Bakura ran his sword straight through the right side of his chest. Bakura jerked his sword out and kicked Zorc back._

_Zorc grunted as he hit the ground. He stood. Bakura glared. Shiro watched silently along with Grimm, Ulquiorra, and his parents, who watched worriedly. Zorc dissapeared, and Bakura tensed and gripped his sword. Everyone froze and searched for Zorc but couldnt find him._

_"Fucking coward! Come out and face me!" Bakura shouted."AHH!" Bakura hit his knees as blood sprayed from his back. He stood and did turned in a full circle, two more wounds appeared one below his right eye and two slashes across it the one on his shoulder. Bakura growled. _

_"DAMN IT! FACE- ACK!" Bakura coughed blood spewing from his lips, A sword straight through his stomach, and Zorc standing in front of him._

_"KURA!" Shiro screamed. Zorc pulled the sword out and Bakura stumbled back coughing up blood, as he stared at Zorc. Shiro growled. "YOU BASTARD!" Shiro shrieked lunging. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow grabbed him._

_"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HIM!" Shiro yelled struggling. Bakura coughed again staggering but stayed on his feet._

_"It's alright Shiro... I'm... Fine..." Bakura said. Shiro looked at him. Bakura smiled at him, then looked at Zorc who was shocked._

_"How...? You should be dead!" Zorc shouted. Bakura cackled._

_"Well I'm not." Bakura said. Zorc snarled and charged running Bakura through with his sword straight through the heart as Bakura did the same. Bakura coughed up more blood shuddering as his vision blurred. "If I die... I'm taking you with me..." he said. He staggered back Zorc did and fell to his knees shuddering again. He coughed up more blood. He looked up and saw zorc still standing stagging towards him and raising his sword. Bakura watched his body growing heavy making him unablbe to move. Zorc raised his sword and brought it down. Bakura closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow, but it never came he opened his eyes to see the man who had come with Zorc blocking the attack._

_'Move. Aizen." Zorc said._

_"That's enough Zorc." Bakura's vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Aizen and Zorc leaving and Shiro, Grimm, Ulquiorra, Mom, and Dad rushing towards him as he collapsed. _

_Shiro and Ulquoirra knelt down by Bakura. Shiro frowned._

_"Bakura?" he called. He glanced and saw that his brother's chest was barely moving._

_"Grimm! Get the doctor!" Shiro heard his mom say. Dad picked Bakura up and rushed inside everyone following._

_A few days passed, and Bakura finally woke, Shiro was sleeping in a chair beside his bed, Grimm was asleep beside him as well as Ulquiorra. Bakura carefully sat up his stomach and chest and shoulders were wrapped up. He blinked and rubbed his eye. He blinked and traced the double t scar under his right eye. Shiro shifted beside his and yawned as he sat up and looked at Bakura, and Blinked._

_"Bakura! Your awake!" Shiro said smiling. Grimm and Ulqui woke at the shout and Mom and Dad rushed in. Bakura yawned._

_"Hey..." he said. Grimm smiled._

_"Dude... You scared the shit out of us... We thought you were a gonner." Grimm said._

_"I did too..." Bakura said._

_"Oh, Sweetie I'm so glad your ok." Bakura smiled and hugged his mom back._

_"Dude. Your going to have soooo many scars!" Shiro said. Bakura looked down at himself._

_"Yep." he said. Then he sighed._

_"What's wrong?" Ulqui asked._

_"I survived.. That means Zorc did too..." Bakura said bitterly. Shiro frowned._

_"Well if he comes back he'll regret it!" Ulqui said._

_"Yeah! Know one messes with my friend and gets away with it!" Grimm said._

_"I'll show him to mess with my big bro!" Shiro added. Bakura smiled._

_"I'm glad you guys want to help... But Zorc would take you all out in a second. You wiped out my entire village by himself." Bakura said. The three frowned._

_"That wont stop me from kicking his ass." Shiro and Bakura looked at their mother. She smiled and so did they. She kissed Bakura's temple."Get some more rest. As for you three shoo! Get out, Kura needs rest." Shiro , Grimm and Ulquiorra whined as they were shoved out. Bakura looked up at his father._

_"I'm.. Sorry for not listening." he said._

_"It's fine. You were blinded by anger. It's not your fault. Now gets some rest." his father said. Bakura laid down closing his eyes as his dad left and fell asleep._

_Three months later he was fully recovered and training and sparring again. Shiro was right about having scars. On was on his stomach, one right where his heart was and one on his arm and shoulders. The one on his heart was a reminder of how he almosted died. Bakura sighed as he pulled his shirt on and scratched the scar under his eye. Shiro came in._

_"Hey." Shiro said._

_"Hey." Bakura greeted._

_"Up for some sparring?" Shiro asked. Bakura smiled._

_"Your on." he said. They left the room and headed to the front of the house._

_"KYAAAAAA!"_

_They both froze as a scream echoed through out the palace. Shiro took offf for the throne room Bakura right on his heels. They froze when they entered. Zorc and Aizen stood infront of their mother, Zorc had his sword through her stomach._

_"MOM!" Shiro shireked, he lunged forward. Bakura right next to him._

_"NO! RUN! BOTH OF YOU!" Bakura and Shiro stopped and frowned._

_"Listen to you mother..." They looked and saw their father denched in his own blood. Shiro couldnt help the whimper that escaped as he ran to his mom and dad, Bakura following. Bakura glared at Zorc._

_"You bastard!" he growled as he held his mother in his arms. Zorc raised his sword, Mom pushed her son back and Dad jumped infront of his family taking the hit. Suddenly Zorc was knocked back. Shiro and Bakura looked up._

_"Zangetsu." they whipsered. Their uncle stood protectivly over them and their parents. Then they were surrounded by blackness, when it cleared they were no longer in Las Noches. Shiro and Bakura looked at their parents who were passed out. Shiro whimpered._

_"Mom? Dad?" he shook them gently so he didnt disturb the wounds. They didnt move or wake. Shiro started to tremble."Mom! Dad! W-wake up!" he cried. _

_"Shiro..."_

_"Mom, Dad? Come on. Ya gotta wake up!" Shiro said._

_"Shiro!"_

_"WAKE UP!" Shiro yelled. The tears started to fall._

_"SHIRO!"_

_Shiro sobbed as he fell across his father. Bakura grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as his own tears fell. Shiro sobbed clutching his brothers shirt._

_Zangetsu looked at his nephews amd knelt down pulling them to his chest as they sobbed. Eventually they fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

"A few days later we found out the Zorc and Aizen had claimed the throne as their own..." Shiro whispered looking down.

"Zangetsu sent us here to keep us safe..." Bakura said.

"That's just horrible..." Ryou said. Ichigo nodded.

"He told us... if we ever ran into a shinigami to tell them... we tried... but they would attack us as soon as we approached..." Shiro said. "They never listened..."

"Hey! We're shinagami and we listened!" Ichigo said. Shiro grinned.

"Yeah... I gueess ya did..." Shiro said. There was a knock.

"Ichi-nii! I have some lunch for you and your friends!" came a cute sweet voice. Ichigo stood and went and unlocked the door.

"Thanks, Yuzu." he said patting his sister's head. She smiled and left and ichigo closed the door. He handed out the food. The four ate in silence. After they ate they left to take a walk. Not after Ichigo through his father into a wall ofcourse.

Shiro looked up at the sky as they walked.

"You think we can do it?" he asked suddenly. Bakura, Ichigo, and Ryou gave him a confused look. Shiro stopped and looked at his best friend and brother. Bakura blinked, understading.

"We got the arrancars behind us... and Zangetsu..." Bakura said. "We have Mom and Dad too... Even if they don't make it... They'll still be with us..."

"But do you think, we can actually win?" Shiro asked.

"Yes." Bakura answered.

"Don't forget you got us too!" Ichigo said. Shiro and Bakura looked at them.

Thanks." they said.

XxXxXxXA few weeks laterXxXxXxX

~XBakura and ShiroX~

A fews passed, and Ichigo and Ryou and Bakura and Shiro became friends. Right now they were walking to Bakura and Shiro's place. Bakura elbowed Shiro and Shiro shoved him laughing. Bakura chuckled.

"You were spacing out." he said. Shiro glared.

"I was not!" Shiro said.

"Hmmmm? Then were you daydreaming?" Bakura asked as he turned and walked backwards infront of his younger brother.

"No!" Shiro said. Bakura smirked.

"You were! Tell me, who was it about?" Bakura asked smirking. Shiro blushed and pulled his hood down over his face more.

"No one!" he said. Bakura grinned.

"Do tell me, Shi. Who is it thats making you blush?" Bakura asked. Ichigo and Ryou looked at Shiro who pulled hood down more.

"I'm not blushing! And its no one!" Shiro said. Bakura snickered and turned as they got to his and Shiro's place and went to unlock the door only to find it already was.

"Did you lock the door when we left?" he asked Shiro. Shiro looked out under his hood.

"Yeah." he said. Bakura frowned, and opened the door slowly. The four walked in. Bakura and Shiro froze. On the couch was a man with long wavy hair and a long jacket.

"Uncle?" Shiro and Bakura asked. The man looked at them then away.

"Old man? Why are you here?" Shiro asked. Zangetsu stood.

"I'm sorry..." he said. Shiro and Bakura looked at each other confused then at him.

"What do you-" Bakura stopped and froze he's eyes wide. Shiro had frozen too.

"No..." Shiro whispered shaking his head slowly."N-no! Th-they can't..."

"I'm so sorry.. I... tried eveything..." Zangetsu whispered. Shiro shook he's head violently.

"NO!" he yelled. Bakura trembled.

"It's not true... It can't be true..." Bakura said. Their uncle didnt answer and just hung his head. Shiro

"No! They arent dead! They can't be!" Shiro shouted tears streaming down his face he grabbed Zangetsu's jacket."They can't be dead! It's a joke right? You have to be joking!" he cried. Zangetsu looked at him sadly.

"It's not..." he whispered. Shiro backed up, the tears streaming down his cheeks. Bakura looked down closing his eyes as his own tears fell. Shiro fell to his knees as his legs gave out. Clutching his uncle's cloak as he broke down. Bakura was able to walk over to them before his legs gave out also. He wrapped his arms around Shiro. Zangetsu knelt hugging the brothers. Ryou and Ichigo walk over and knelt down putting their hands on their friends shoulder.

"Oh dear... So its true after all..?" They all looked up and saw a man wearing an ugly green and white striped hat and a fan in his hand."Kasai and Mizu have passed..."he said sadly.

"Urahara..?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes... Why are you here, Kisuke?" Zangetsu asked.

"I was hoping to be proved wrong..." Kisuke whispered. Shiro sniffled looking up at Kisuke.

"Why? Why did it have to be them? Why did they have to die?" he asked. Bakura hugged him tighter.

"I don't know Shiro..." Kisuke answered sitting and pulling Shiro out of Bakura's and Zangetsu's arms and into his own. Shiro hugged him, as he started to stroke his hair.

"Come now you two. Cheer up. You have two be strong. Mizu wouldnt want you sulking and grieving." Kisuke said standing pulling Shiro to his feet. Zangetsu did the same pulling Bakura up. The two albinos wiped their eyes.

"Now come on. You have preparing to do." Zangetsu said. Shiro and Bakura stood staighter and nodded. Kisuke looked up so that one eye showed.

"Three days, to train, prepare, and gather the aracanars." he said. "In three days. You two will go and kill Zorc and Aizen."

Bakura and Shiro's eyes narrowed at the mention of those names. Ichigo and Ryou stepped forward.

"We'll help too." Ichigo said. Shiro and Bakura looked at them and nodded. Kisuke hid his eyes again and smiled. The cleared his throat, the smile dissapearing instantly. Shiro and Bakura looked at him.

"Let's go." he said walking passed them Shiro and Bakura followed along with Ryou and Ichigo, and Zangetsu walked behind them.

XxXxXxXTimeSkipXxXxXxX

Shiro and Bakura pushed away skidding back. Bakura lunged and so did Shiro, the clashed swords, both were panting a drenched in sweat their clothes torn as they continued to spar.

"Ok! enough. Take a break." Kisuke called. The two pulled back. They trained for three days, and had become stronger. Kisuke had contacted the arracanars and prepared for the up coming battle. Ichigo and Ryou even convinced some of the shinigami friends to help. Bakura and Shiro sat down.

"Tomorrow, we will go to Los Nochas." Zangetsu said. Bakura and Shiro nodded. Kisuke smiled.

"Mizu would be proud..." he said. Shiro and Bakura smiled."Get some rest." Kisuke ordered. Bakura stood and pulled Shiro to his feet. Shiro gripped his sword tightly. Bakura looked down at his own sword. It's deep red blade gleamed in the light, shimmering causing it to look like it was made of blood just like that day, the jewels shined and sparkled. Bakura ran his hand down the blade. He pulled his hand back and looked at it, it was covered in blood. Shiro froze.

"What the..." Shiro started.

"My father was right... The blade is is made of blood." Bakura said. Shiro blinked.

"What?" Shiro asked. Kisuke looked at the blade.

"Ryūketsu no burēdo." he said.

"What?" Shiro asked looking at him.

"It's a rare sword... So rare that there's only one. It belonged to the King of Thieves. Akefia Touzoukou. Zorc wanted the sword, wanted it's power..."

"He refused to give it up. And Zorc became angry and slaughtered everyone. Except one. Me. Father gave it to me and told me to run." Bakura finished. "When he found me he wanted the sword... That's why I fought him. That's why he attacked Mom and Dad..." Bakura added.

"All because of a sword?" Shiro asked frowning. Bakura looked at him.

"Yes..." he said. Kisuke sighed.

"Bed. Both of you. You need rest." Zangetsu said. Bakura and Shiro left the training room and went to their own.

Kisuke and Zangetsu sat in the shop, while every one slept.

"Ryūketsu no burēdo... For the only one to be in the hand of Bakura... And him not to be corrupted by its power..." Zangetsu said.

"Have faith in our nephew Zangetsu." Kisuke said smiling. "It seems that only Bakura can wield the Ryūketsu no burēdo... Lets just hope that he can unlock its true power in the battle to come..."

X~Hueco Mundo~X

XLas NochesX

Shiro and Bakura looked up at Los Noches as they neared it. Kisuke and Zangetsu stood behind them while Ichigo and Ryou stood beside them. Ichigo by Shiro and Ryou by Bakura. Around them stood the shinigami that agreed to help them. They all had their weapons in their hands. Bakura and Shiro looked at each other then at the palace. They started walking towards it. The shinigami followed. Bakura kicked the opened and walked in Shiro and the others following. The arrancars looked at them and blinked. Aizen and Zorc frowned at them.

"What do you want?" Aizen asked.

"We've come to claim our throne! You are no longer king!" they said. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked over to Bakura and Shiro and knelt down down on one knee.

"Welcome back." they said. The other aracanars did the same while the rest moved away to Zrc's and aizen's side. Zorc and Aizen growled.

"We are the kings!" they shouted. Bakura pointed his sword at Zorc and Shiro pointed his at Aizen.

"Not for long." Shiro said. The traitors lunged at Shiro and Bakura only to be stopped by the shinigami and the other arrancars. The battle started. Bakura lunged at Zorc who flashed stepped away Bakura did the same going behind him and slicing into his shoulder. Aizen lunged at Shiro who dodged and sliced into his side. Aizen growled swinging his sword catching Shiro across the chest.

Bakura did a backflip and skidded backwards as Zorc shoved him back. Zorc charged and swung his sword Bakura blocked and pushed forward. Blood started to run down Zorc's sword. Zorc watched it, Bakura jerked his sword to the left making Zorc's go flying. Zorc growled. He dissapeared and Bakura growled Zorc appeared behind him, with his sword, and stabbed him straight through his left shoulder. Bakura growled, and rushed forward as Zorc pulled the sword out. Bakura turned facing Zorc, the charge Zoc flashstepped, Bakura copied and the clashed swords.

Shiro doged as Aizen lunged and plunnged his sword into Aizen's stomach. Aizen spat up blood. Shiro ripped it out and kicked Aizen back. Aizen stumbled back and glared.

"Damn brat." he growled. Shiro glared.

"Fine. Looks like I have no choice." he said. He pointed his sword at Aizen and put his free hand on his upper arm."Ban...KAI!" light flooded around Shiro swirling around him. When it disapeared his sword was regular size and pure white. Aizen froze.

"Where did y-"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Shiro yelled swinging his sword. A white blast shot tpwards Aizen, who raised his sword and blocked the attack but was thrown back from the blast. Shiro repeatedly swung his sword sending more.

Zorc roared as he sent a powerful blast towards Bakura sending him backwards through the wall. The imeadiatly stopped the fighting as all turned towards the dust. Zorc smirked. There was a red glow from behind the dust and Zorc frowned.

"Ryūketsu no burēdo, Kuroi chi no ya. " Bakura's voice came, at that moment over a hundred black arrows peirced through the dust and went straight towards Zorc going through him, his body jerking with every arrow. The dust cleared revealing Bakura standing and his sword pointed towards Zorc, the blade now moving aroung freely, completely made of blood. Zorc staggered, eyes wide with shock. Aizen watched as he fell to the ground. He turned to Bakura, who was now pointing the sword at him.

"Ryūketsu no burēdo..." he whispered.

"Getsuga tenshou!/Kuroi chi no ya!" Bakura and Shiro called out the attacks at the same time, a wave of black arrows decended on Aizen as the blast destroyed him completely. Shiro's sword returned to normal and so did Bakura's. The traiter arrancars blinked and backed away, before kneeling. Bakura sneered at them and so did Shiro. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra quickly disposed of then before turning to Shiro and Bakura and kneeling bowing their heads the other arrancars followed kneeling before Bakura and Shiro. Kisuke smiled.

"Congradulations." he said as he knelt.

"King Shirosaki, and King Bakura." the arrancars greeted. Ichigo and Ryou smiled bowing repectfuly, the shinigami followed after bowing. Shiro and Bakura smiled.

"Thank you." the said to the shinigami who nodded. Ichigo and Ryou went over to the new kings. Shiro and Bakura smiled at them. There was coughing, and Bakura turned to see Zorc getting to his feet slowly.

"This... isn't... Over..." he panted out as shadows began to surround him. Bakura growled, lunging at Zorc as he brought his sword down Zorc dissapeared.

"Damn it." he said. He sighed.

_'I'll find you Zorc... and when I do... you're dead.'_

XxXxXTimeSkipXxXxX

Three months passed, since the battle and things have returned to normal. Bakura and Shiro ruled over Heuco Mundo together as the Kings, sharing power, alongside their Queens, Ryou and Ichigo. Everything was once again peaceful... For now...

~~~The End~~~

**Me- there it is. Yes I was to lazy to break it up.**

**Ichigo- ? Ain't this romance? Wheres the romance?**

**Me- At the end.**

**Bakura- ... What romance? I saw now romance.**

**Shiro- The Fuck that's just wrong... Ya gotta go and put some real romance in it...**

**Me- It's fine.**

**Ichi- Put more romance in it!**

**Me- FINE!**

~~~Extra~~~

Ulquiorra sighed as he walked down the hall. Now that Shiro and Bakura were the kings things had settled and Hollows werent attacking the World of the Living, and the Soul Society weren't bothering them. Ulquiorra looked up at the blue sky.

_'Finally some peace... No war, or death... It's finally peaceful...'_ he thought.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. So this is where you ran off to."

"Hello, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said looking at the former sixth. Grimmjow stood beside him looking up at the sky.

"It's nice to have some peace, huh? Just like when we were kids." Grimm said.

"Yeah. It is." the former fourth said. Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his waist pulling the arrancar against him. Ulquiorra blinked, but didn't pull away. "Grimm-!" he was cut off as Grimmjow kissed him. His eyes widened then closed as he kissed back wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders. They pulled back and Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow.

"What..? What was that for?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nothing." Grimmjow said smiling. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Moron." he said leaning against Grimmjow, who chuckled.

**Me-There.**

**Ichigo-...**

**Shiro-...**

**Bakura-...**

**Ryou-...**

**Grimmjow- X3**

**Ulquiorra- No comment.**

**Me- X3 Bye and Review!**


End file.
